


On the First Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Leashes, Missionary Position, No Aftercare, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Master gives Lavinia an indubious punishment for her tardiness.





	On the First Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

“In my hand is something only good little girls can wear.”

On her knees on the floor of his office, Thomas leant on the top of his desk and waved the hoop in front of her, teasing her in a way.

Lavinia’s fists clenched behind her back. Lavinia's face had lit up bright pink. Not just with embarrassment, but also with that of the arousal that she was desperate to deny. Around her neck was a thick strap choker, a ring in the middle of it with a short line of leash between her neck and her Masters’ hand. A small bell jingled from the ring. Every breath she took a little musical ting could be heard.

Naked besides her laced end drawers, she trembled under him. Her lips painted red just as he requested. A nervous sheen of sweat melted down her neck, glistening in the light of the fireplace. A perfect image of a whore.

Thomas let the weight of his gaze trail over Lavinia's form as he let the information sink in. His hand moved. Still holding the leash his fingertips grazed softly over her cheek. Her big, round grey eyes stared right up at him. A dominant man with knowledge of control and pleasure alongside torture fought against his want and desire to completely grab her and take her violently on the carpet with his cravat down her throat. He wanted to watch her cry, he liked seeing her cry; enjoying the weeping and helpless screams of agony mixed with wanton lust. He wanted those thin, pink pretty lips of hers wrapped around his cock. He wanted to fuck her. It felt like pure liquid fire was ~~pumping~~ no, burning through his veins.

His cock throbbed.

He yanked the rope of the leash hard and forced her to crawl on her knees towards him. She yelped at this while her face was roughly rubbed into his erection, tenting in his trousers "But you've been a very naughty girl today, haven’t you?" Thomas' eyes glinted as he spoke, the smirk carrying through into his tone.

Panic flashed in her eyes, she didn’t want to be punished, she didn’t know what she had done! Lavinia swallowed, shifting her weight to the side as she parted her lips to speak.

"M-m-master?"

"I do not like to repeat myself girl. Have you or have you not been naughty today?" Thomas left hand reached out, pinching one of Lavinia's nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Her nose inhaled his masculine scent through his pants and shuddered at its overpowering scent. His fingers tugged at her and she sighed, it was an odd pain; not terrible but it did sting and tickle. And Thomas began to twist.

 Lavinia gasped and fought against the feeling, trying her best to pull away but unfortunately she was chained down to his hand…literally. Whining and whimpering she began to cry slightly, tears only forming at her brim.

 “I don’t know Master, please!”

The Earl loosened his grip of the leash and allowed her to push away from his crotch. He stared at her tears and traced one with his finger.

Thomas smirked down at her, she want to slap him and watch his face fall into a frown like how it usually set in- that would be very pleasurable for her so she thought. He released the pinch and the redhead gasped once more, eyes wide. The jolt of pain sent those butterflies in her stomach into overdrive. She shivered, silent and still for a moment as she looked down at her half-naked body. She barely dared to move. Her legs were pressed together. Out of modesty? A fear of Thomas discovering how wet she was between her thighs? Panic? Why, she didn't know. She wasn't thinking.

“You don’t know?” she shook her head. What had she done!?

 Her eyes crossed "No, Master," she answered. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, obviously trying to ignore the pain that he’d administered to her tit.

“Oh dear, how unfortunate. Shall I educate you governess?”

Her lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling as she practically panted while staring up at Thomas with wide eyes. “Yes Master, please teach me."

“I find it very entertaining when I see a slave submit once she’s afraid, to see the fear that will drive her and force her into obedience.”

“What you lack little one is obedience- Today whilst I had informed you around noon that I desired your services at seven o’clock do you know what I received at seven o’clock?”

She shook her head again unclear whether she should answer or not. It was now sinking in what she had done. She was late. Oh no.

“Well let me simplify it for your naïve little brain.” He bent down on one knee and shoved his hand between her closed legs, roughly forcing them apart and shoving his two fingers up into her wet cunt. Fingering her slowly he gritted through his teeth “I. Prefer. A. Punctual. Pussy. Ready when she is required. Were you ready for me at seven o’clock?”

His fingers curled inside of her, impossibly slow, she fought herself not to ride or press down. It felt good and even though Lavinia hated the humiliation, she craved the need to be taken by him. She didn’t want him to ever know she wanted this in some perverted way.

“No, Master.”

“And why exactly is that?”

He wrapped the leash around her neck, her bell tingling with her hormones. Tightening the leash again but this time the cord was choking her slightly as she spoke.

“Because I was putting young Lady Lilly and Lord Edgar to bed, Master.”

“And I asked you to be a nurse maid, did I?” his finger pace fastened and Lavinia whined. She hated thinking about the children when she was with him like this. She loved them and he didn’t, but he didn’t have to cause her to feel this kind of foul discomfort while speaking about two little babies tucked away in their rooms.

“But they asked me t-”

He whipped his fingers away. He slapped her…on her cunt.

Lavinia squealed and tugged back, causing her to choke further. Her eyes widened and her face beginning to redden from her inability to breath.

“Did I ask you?!”

“No, Master.” She cried and croaked.

“No, because that is Mrs Hayes job is it not?”

“Yes, Master.”

He unwrapped the leash from around her neck. It was painful to breathe, her chest heaved up for the air she needed.

“So tell me slave,” Thomas mused with a sadistic smile, his hand gripped her jaw and forced her to look him in the eyes “What is your job?” The action made her squirm, her breathing turning shallow and ragged.

Lavinia let a tear slide, her bottom lip wobbled “To serve, obey and worship you with all this body availably ready to you at all times."

Standing over her, Thomas was a tower of masculine power “Good girl, but were you today?"

“No, Master.” She hung her head in shame.

With the pop of a few buttons a thick meaty cock was presented in between her eyes, sitting on the tip of her nose. “Open your mouth.”

Obediently parting her lips and rolling her tongue out just as he liked it she prepared for him to shoved himself inside her. Instead a little pull of her leash made her look up at him. His cock still sitting on her nose, he huffed “Work for it slut, try to suck on my cock. Choke on my gift.”

_Wanting me to do all the work now?_

Lavinia tried moving forward to take him inside however the leash he held away from him prevented her so. It was only when she strained her tongue did the two tips meet. “Look at me.” The bell rang with every jerk she made in attempts to meet his cock. He was clearly getting off the idea of her self-strangulation with the leash and collar.

Grey eyes fluttering up, her lashes so prettily blinking at him, coated in wet tears.

"I'm disappointed with you, slut." His voice was barely more than a whisper as his fingers trailed down her face, soft and gentle like. He didn’t even give her a chance. She could barely make it. And he hadn’t told her to use her hands!

"I'm s-sorry," She quietly said.  

"Shut up, slut. I didn’t give you permission to apologise." Thomas' hand moved to Lavinia's flushed face, thumb pressed inside of her mouth until she gagged. He shook his head, leaning in as he thumb fucked her mouth, pressing her tongue down and let drool slide down her neck onto her chest. His lips were an inch from hers. His eyes stared into hers. "You're not sorry, not yet."

It was difficult for him to remain stern with her in that precious moment. She was so cute. Soft. Needy and helpless. Staring up at him, wide eyed. Her gaze was just so innocent. One could be easily forgiven thinking she was the innocent governess she played so well.

Thomas' temptation was to smirk, to grin; but he kept his expression neutral now. Lavinia said nothing. She was confused, humiliated and just so aroused. A seventeen year old and a nearly forty year old in a blackmailed arrangement of lust and slavery between a young woman and her pervert employer called ‘Master’ by her.

Thomas tapped her nose with a finger. Lavinia flinched.

“Let’s go for a walk, Bitch.”

A removed his hand again and dragged her around the room in two whole circles. The ordeal extremely humiliating. Except deep, deep down, way, way down in the crevices of her sanity and innocent, the vixen in Lavinia adored the treatment bestowed onto her.

Three times Lavinia tripped on her four limbs. Carpet burn rubbing into her sun untouched knees. Thomas would’ve whipped her if he was holding his riding crop today. He had returned it to the horse shed on the wall. _Damn._

Thomas and his erect dick swayed to face his pet.

“Heel, stay, good girl.” Thomas commanded, “Tonight little girl you will be as you might’ve guessed, a dog. You will do as I say like the obedient bitch you are, yes?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now, now. Doggies don’t talk."

_Don’t you dare you sick man._

“Bark for me.”

Lavinia was silent. Thomas lifted his hand to strike, immediately she crouched into a ball and began trying to imitate a dog’s bark.

“Awe, you sound rather like a puppy! Good girl!” he mockingly praised.  

Getting back onto his knees, he patted her. Lavinia looked away ashamed of his touch and the way she was acting. Her stomach churned. She felt gravely ill.

_What a beastly man. He takes pleasures through animals!?_

“Roll over!”

Lavinia moved quickly and awkwardly rolled onto her back and back onto her stomach.

“Stay!”

So she stayed, and he moved…behind her. As expected he pressed his cock against her pussy lips and pressed inside. His whole body launched up to mount her body and pin her into the floor. Her nipples dragged into the carpet as Thomas fucked her into it. Lavinia sobbed into her arms, her eyes closed and trying to escape this terrible nightmare. The bell swayed and played a happy tune that jerked in time with Thomas’ thrusts.

His fingers grasped at her drawers and hips and pounded their pelvis’ together. Lavinia felt full but it hurt the way he was handling her. She couldn’t reach any pleasure when his cock missed her special spot on every hit.

“Bark for me bitch!” a sharp pain spread across her backside as she realised that he had spanked her.

Lavinia yelped and moaned.

A tight and painful yank of her long red hair brought her up into his chest, forcing her back to arch and her head to rest of his shoulder.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle_

“Tell me, what do you want bitch?”

_Oh no. not this, please!_

He didn’t care about what she really wanted, in all honesty she wants to stop and be held or better yet be left alone curled up in her nice warm blankets in her own bed, in her own room. And she couldn’t tell him that! But how would she stop the raping he so loved? How could she get him to stop brutalising her pussy!?

Her voice trembled slightly as the words "I want to be your pet, Master," tumbled from her lips. And then she squirmed in silence, breaking eye contact as that incredible arousal within her flared. Thomas stopped. Frozen. Confused. He too expected a fighting answer.

"Beg your pardon? What was that?" Thomas cupped a hand around her collar and nibbled her ear, a smirk suddenly tugging at the corner of his lips. Lavinia's eyelashes fluttered at she stared back at him, cheeks burning a deeper shade of pink than before, was it going to work? Would he stop if she consented? "What did you say, pet?"

"I..." Lavinia whispered, fingers fiddling at the strings of her drawers as she shivered. "I w-want to be your puppy…Master," she said, her hesitant voice a little louder.

It was clear he was pleased with the shivering redhead, he pulled out and laughed. He showed his pleasure by leaning in and kissing her trembling lips. "That's it, my little slut. Stay on your knees, pet."

Thomas straightened, sitting upright at the desk. His leather shoes firmly against the wooden carpet as Lavinia scrambled to do as he had commanded her. He reached behind him and collected his glass of whiskey, sipping while he waited for her to crawl back to him. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Relief couldn't begin to describe how she felt right now. This was all like something out of dream, for her. Any fear she had felt was slowly fading. Not completely abating, but fading. Her wide grey eyes stared up at him as she knelt between his legs, hands on his thighs. One mouth fuck, then bed. Glorious! Thomas looked down at her, tracing a hand through her auburn mane. He even cupped her cheek once more, for a moment.

_You can do it Lavinia, degrade yourself for a few more minutes and then you’re finally done!_

Lavinia arched her back, thrusting out her breasts with their erect nipples. Her pink areolas like petals surround a rose’s bud. Chuckling, the dark-haired dominant gave each of them a pinch in turn. "It's time for you to show me how much you're sorry now little pet." With a soft whimper, Lavinia nodded. Her shaky fingers moved to grasp her Master's manhood. Blushing, Lavinia had leaned in and kissed the swollen tip. It was still soaking wet with her vaginal essence. A pearl of precum smudged against her pale lips and with a soft groan, Lavinia had shyly licked her lips. It was salty with a creamy texture. God, she hated this so much. But the quicker he came, the quicker she could go. Her grey orbs stared up at Thomas. Their gaze met. He stroked her hair like a dog.

Her tongue felt amazingly warm gliding over the velvety flesh of Thomas' erection. Trailing the tip of her tongue from the base of his cock, up the shaft, to encircle his swollen cockhead. Thomas groaned loudly with his desire. Cock throbbing on the top of her kitten light licking tongue. As Lavinia lowered her mouth to gently suck on his testicles, she traced a finger along his shaft. 

"Enough." he ripped hold of Lavinia's hair. Gasping, she ceased suckling on his balls with a lewd pop. "I said show me you’re sorry. So suck my cock, slave."

Lavinia nodded and sat forward, finally taking his throbbing manhood into her mouth. Her red lips stretched around his girth, muffled sounds of arousal playing out across his throbbing manhood. Slurping at his dick with all the hate in the world. 

_C’mon you sick man, release and be done!_

Her eyes almost rolled. Lavinia bobbed her head, taking him deeper and deeper; his hand still wrapped in her hair urging her on. She was still inexperienced to some extent. It didn't take much to make her gag. Spittle drooled from her lips when she choked on his dick. She plainly wanted to take all of him in her mouth. She wanted to please him. Thomas' fingers twisted in her hair. He growled, shoving her face down further onto his hungry cock. "I want to feel your lips at the base of my cock, girl." He exhaled, his voice rumbling in his chest as he stared down at Lavinia. Her teary wide eyes staring up pleadingly, her cheeks flushed as she started to try and pull back. Hissing he held her there, just a moment longer, "You. Belong. To. Me. To. Serve. Me."

Finally his hands cupped both sides of her head and fucked her mouth. Gagging, Lavinia lost track on what she was doing as she only tried to focus on breathing, a task proving to be very, very hard. Lavinia knew he was going to come soon, but didn’t understand why he was holding out for so long. Eventually she discovered his reason. He pulled out. No, it wasn't in her mouth and it wasn’t her face where he spilled his seed. Thomas yanked her up onto her feet by the hair. A light scream startling her. Thomas shoved her back down across the desk, her legs spread before stomach who ripped inside of her pussy. Finally with a deep, guttural snarl he released his precious load inside of her. Lavinia gasped at the view, watching Thomas cum so hard that his face shook was something very new to her. He eventually pushed her away, with a chuckle. The knowledge that she had just sucked him off, blown him on command and on her knees that caused him to cum so hard made her feel some kind of pleasure knowing she caused him that torture. Lavinia cringed and suddenly imagined what she must have looked to Thomas, pitifully disgusting and pathetically needy. His cum dripping from her cunt onto the desk, marked by his seed! The taste of him on her lips, her hair a mess and her cheeks all bright red. She could feel her face burning. There was only a slight satisfaction to all of this now…

_Finally I can go!_

As she tried lifting her body up, Thomas pressed his hand against her chest “Now where do you think you’re going?”

Lavinia froze. She couldn’t understand. She just wanted to leave.

“I-I th-thought tha-”

“Th-that you’d what? Piss off and be lazy?” He mocked and shoved her down and held her sharply by the shoulders. His cock was becoming hard again already. “Girl you have a lot of guts to think like that after the nonsense you’ve been demonstrating today.

As before, he fucked her. Hard.

His thick cock glided and pounded into her sweet little pussy easily with all his cum inside. Lavinia didn’t cry as much, this time it felt exceptionally good, especially when his thumb ticked at her clit.

Lavinia moaned loudly and ignored his name calling as he called her a whore and slut. She tried focusing only on the feeling of his end hitting her special spot that made her feel like she was in heaven.

_Pat, pat, pat_

Lavinias eyes widened and she gasped, staring up at Thomas as she felt him not slapping, but lightly tapping at her clit with his three fingers. It felt really good. She pantied heavily and groaned, she could feel an orgasm rising but she knew he’d hurt her if she came without permission. Biting her lip, her eyes pleadingly looked up at him.

 

_Get his attention!_

She lifted both of her hands and touched her breasts. To be very frank, Lavinia never really touched her tits, it felt awkward messaging them and twisting them around in front of him. She moved her hips against his and started silently blabbering to herself about how she wanted to cum, whilst also coaching herself not to. Thomas curled his fist around the leash and yanked her up so that their faces were pressing together, his other hand still lightly tapping on her clit.

“Do you like that little girl?” He chuckled, a deep rumble from within his chest, Lavinia gave a pretty high pitch whimper whilst nodding desperately as he leaned in to nibble at her ear; his tone mocking. “What do you say?”

“Thank you Master! Can I please cum, Master!”

He licked her earlobe, bit her neck. His warm breath played against her skin as he whispered “No, you can bloody wait.” Making a violent shiver run down her spine. She wasn't cold, actually she felt like she was in the boiling hot summer sun.

“Please Master, I can’t! Please, let me!"

“Work on your begging Bitch, bark.”

“Master, I need to cum, I want to cum for you Master, please! I’m sorry, I won’t be late and I’ll be more grateful, please forgive me. I am a bitch, your dog! Bark! I need to cum so bad, I need you Master, please let your Slave cum!”

"Slave…" He breathed, giving her flushed face a gentle squeeze. Lavinia groaned under his hands and panted desperately for him to save her from the agony of her heightening arousal. Her hips moved with the finger patterns he was making on her clit. Her sweet round eyes cried with sparkling tears. Thomas yanked her collar ring up, his icy blue ice dominated her as he growled, "...Cum.”

Her toes curled painfully while her face scrunched up. Lavinia sighed a let loose the gates, softly sobbing she clung to her master and buried her face into his neck. Shame was overridden by pleasure. It felt so good to feel the freedom of release. Her pussy clenched him and her whole body shook. Her breasts shaking and the bell around her neck jingled violently. It was so painfully wonderful.

It took three minutes for Lavinia to come down completely from her high. Slowly Thomas pulled out and away from her, her legs falling lax against the desk. Her muscles relaxingly pushed forward. White cum rose out from her hole and dribbled down her lips and into her ass out onto the desk. Slowly she sat up again.

"How do you feel slave?" Thomas asked wiping sweat away from his forehead, smirking. Bemused.

Lavinia hesitated.

"St-sticky, Master."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Thomas, "Here let me help..."

Roughly, Thomas scooped up his cum dripping out from her cunt and began scrubbing it into her face. His fluids and hers mixed was all over her face, in her eyes and on her lips, it reached to her hairline. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from all the stress and crying. Her red lipstick smudged down her chin.

"Much better. You look so adorable now, pet." Thomas ‘complimented’, his voice gruff and tired. “You see this is what happens when you’re late, when you disobey.”

His dirty grin slowly relaxed into his normal hard set face. He folded his spent cock back into his trousers while Lavinia remained sitting, face covered in his cum. Thomas unclipped the leash and bell away from her collar. He held them up in front of her face.

“Now, remember these belong to a good little girl, were you good today?” he asked.

“No, Master,” Lavinia wavered, “But! I’ll continue making up for it!”

He threw the items into his desk draw and sternly breathed, “That’s right, you will. And will you be late again when I ask for your pussy to be ready?”

“No, Master.”

Thomas came around again and rubbed her drawers, his hand slid up and grabbed her right breast roughly and squeezed it tightly until she winced. “Good.”

Thomas’ fingers brushed against Lavinia's freckled face, rough digits caressing his girl's cheek, spreading his cum across. His hand cupped her cheek almost lovingly before harshly slapping her. His frown was stern “Get out.”

Thomas threw her dressing gown at her, the one she had discreetly arrived in. Thomas straightened, watching Lavinia tremble as she rose and yanked on her clothes. She struggled to the door, stumbling and falling to the floor once due to the shaking weakness in her legs and pain between her thighs.

The feeling wasn’t positive. The moment Lavinia made it through the door, she stumbled and fell into the neighbouring wall. Tears ran down her face. She was glad to be out but…

_Must he be so cruel? This must’ve been what his wife went through. Poor Mrs Sharpe._

Lavinia wished she could give up, but her sister was her heart. Her sister drove her to be strong, her inspiration to continuing being the governess to the Sharpe children and the whore to the Sharpe Earl.

Pushing herself up she stepped slowly back to her room, yearning for the comforts of her lonely bed and await to serve the masters morning erection. Her shaking hand supported her against the walls of the hall. A trail of wet cum rolled down to her ankles. She touched the collar around her throat.

“Never be late again.”

 

* * *

 

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_My Lord Master gave to me:_

_Twelve torture Cummings_

_Eleven harsh spankings_

_Ten lords a wanking_

_Nine finger fucking_

_Eight times of Milking_

_Seven fucks while swimming_

_Six candles burning_

_Five piercing rings_

_Four French whores_

_Three dozen pegs_

_Two nipple rubs_

**And a collar with a leash an ring**

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun these holidays coming up! Merry Christmas and leave santa a glass of milk, so he'll know to climb through your bedroom window and spank all the naughtiness out of you these merry holidays ;D


End file.
